The present invention relates to a collar for a pet and, more particularly, to a collar which improves the smell of the pet.
Many pets, especially dogs, produce a distinctive body odor which is often offensive to pet owners and their friends or relatives. In dogs, this odor often emanates from the mouth of the dog. Additionally, this odor may come from the skin, fur, hair, or oils produced by glands of the pet. Many attempts have been made to eliminate pet odor, especially in dogs. For example, pet food manufacturers have made tartar cleaning dog biscuits, or the like, to reduce the odor which is generated in the mouth of the pet. However, these tartar reducing biscuits do not produce lasting effects and do not alleviate the scent which is generated by the skin of the pet, fur, or hair of the pet.
Consequently, there is a need for a product which will neutralize, deodorize, or mask all pet body odors.